Unforgotten Mistake
by Kurai Akuryou no Joou
Summary: She asked, failing to keep her cool, "Why did I runaway? How could you even think that I could raise my twins with you as their father!" Sasuke stared at the younger teen calmly. "I don't want them to...turn out like us." SasuHina, AUish, OC, OOC
1. Chapter 1

_Unforgotten Mistake_

_Chapter 1:_

_"Gotcha."_

_I don't own Naruto..._

* * *

...

So...

There she was...unconsciously lying there...

Somehow, her just lying there made him feel mad. Expecially since there were about two teams of Cloud Nin who attacked her. Uchiha Sasuke twitched at the thought. The baka ninja didn't even stand a chance against him. Surprisingly enough though, most of them were already had damage to their chakra systems. It seems the little wallflower grew up to a really strong kunochi.

First off, what was Hyuuga Hinata doing near Otogakure at such a late hour? Looking to her tiny backpack discarded further off, his mind answered that question with a simple 'Mission.' Well, one question was answered, 'How to get her up?'

Being so oblivious to emotions and 'caring' for anybody other than Team Taka, The Last Uchiha didn't really know how to do sentimental carp. So he shook her wake, gently on his part but it was enough for her to crack her dazzling orbs to see his face. She was much more beautiful than he remembered back in their younger, naïve years. She was the youngest of the Rookies so he guessed she was seventeen.

Sasuke studied the girl quickly before she had time to register where she was. Her silky dark indigo hair was unbelievable long, way past her feet; but still had her long bangs hanging in her eyes. He didn't miss how much her body formed nicely in the sliver kimono she styled. Though Sasuke knew he was not a pervert like his old sensei, his eyes wouldn't stop starring at her chest. He noticed she wore the same shoes she had when she made Chunin with all the other Rookies, but these had heels, making her look taller when she stood. Her milky skin was soft and smooth like her hair and the curves of her body shaped in an hour glass figure. His dark eyes glanced at her long legs and small, non-ninja, hands. It amazed him that she was a kunochi with such delicate hands.

"Ow...W-Where am I...Is t-that you, Sasuke-san?" Hinata's quiet voice echoed in his ears like music. She struggled to sit on her knees, her tangled locks falling in her face and around her. The Hyuuga's eyes didn't deceive her. That was in fact Uchiha Sasuke crouched in front of her giving her a very blank stare. Pushing her head down, she blushed and fidgeted under his gaze.

"Hyuuga." The first thing he said to her in about five years. She picked her head up, giving him her full attention, like he was the most interesting thing she ever saw with those innocent eyes. "What are you doing away from Konoha?" He asked in a monotone voice.

Her head dropped again as she placed her palms in her lap, smoothing out her kimono. Sasuke waited patiently, and then moved closer to the heiress. Just as he opened his mouth, his keen eyes watched as a lone tear fell from her face, bouncing off the ground. Lifting up her chin, his eyes peered into her watery ones. Hinata leaned in, and did the most unthinkable thing Sasuke thought she would never do...

Hyuuga Hinata hugged Uchiha Sasuke and whispered in his ear: "Gotcha, Uchiha." Her breath sent shivers down his spine. Suddenly, a burst of chakra made him immobile and his body fell against her fragile form. She missed his vital organs and his heart, just enough to knock him out for about a day. It dawned on him when the 'Cloud Ninja' 'proofed away and out popped her teammates, Aburame Shino and Kiba in their ANBU uniforms and mask...

Hyuuga Hinata just did another unthinkable.

She captured Uchiha Sasuke...On her first mission as an ANBU captain.

* * *

_Thank you for taking the time to read this. _

_If you want me to continue with this story, please tell me because I'd love to know._

_Thank you again. _

_*Kurai_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, guys. They were very helpful.

So here is chapter 2! Enjoy!

_Chapter 2:_

_"Traitor's Return."_

* * *

It has been four months. Four whole freaking months Uchiha Sasuke has been back in Konohagakure. Well, in jail nonetheless but still. He's in Konoha and Hinata hated the thought of it all tougher. He was the traitor, the Avenger. The same lone Uchiha who killed Orochimaru, Itachi and many innocent souls. He should pay for all the crimes he's done, all his close people he hurt in the process. Like Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, his teammates who cared for him when he was sick and had his back on countless missions. But yet...He was still in prison...As a caged bird with no way to escape from that hell hole.

Sighing from all the paper work, Hinata stood and looked down to the bed near the east wall. There, on the mattress, was her squad teammate Uzumaki Naruto cuddling her adopted children close to his body. Naruto was of the age eight-teen but still like to have something to hold while he sleeps. Hinata found that much out on their first mission. He was also over protective of the small twin girls, for reasons both of them didn't know. Over the years, the Uzumaki has grown also. His golden hair resembles the fourth Hokage now and it seems his bright blue eyes got even brighter than they were before. Due to his hard training, Naruto actually got a lot stronger and needs less to depend on the Kyuubi for power in fights. And, surprisingly, he got taller than anyone expected him to be. All in all, the Uzumaki misfit grew into a strong and handsome dude with a growing fan club.

Just as she turned back to the window on the right of her, a small cry was heard and almost immediately she was holding the tiny bundle named Tisiphone. Her twin, Persephone, must have known that her twin was in distress because soon she too was crying softly in unison with Tisiphone. Naruto suddenly awakened, almost hitting his head from jumping so high, and tried to quiet the young baby.

"Shh...Please shh, Kawaii-Chan. Can't you let Naru-Ojisan go to sleep? Pretty please?" The desperate Namikaze heir pleaded with the infant.

Hinata rolled her eyes while rocking her oldest twin daughter. "I don't think that'll work very well, Narutard," She said with sarcasm.

"It's worth a try, right?"

Tisiphone was the, usually and semi, quiet baby while her younger sister was the loud and always crying child. Both babies had dark black hair and light teal eyes. Hinata thanked any God out there for they didn't look like their mother neither their father.

Suddenly, with and loud 'BANG!' her other ANBU teammates crashed into the room. Inuzuka Kiba, with his giant companion Akamaru, and Nara Shikamaru were standing at the entrance of the door, as if waiting for something amazing to happen. Once the babies saw the overly huge ball of fur, the immediately stopped crying and giggled when Akamaru barked while wagging his tail. Naruto placed Persephone on the wooden floor as Hinata watched Tisiphone crawl, or rather attempt to crawl, to the fur ball.

"We should get Uchiha. You know how Tsunade-sama is when she hadn't had her Sake," Shikamaru's bored voice broke them all out of one of their, very few, peaceful moments. His other teammates nodded while their captain placed the six month babies on Akamaru's back.

"So they decided to have the trail in such little time...How lovely," Hinata said while walking in front of her team, watching the dog and her children go through the Hokage's meeting room.

"Little time?" Naruto repeated in disbelief. "What are you talking about? It's been four months. I know that you...don't like the idea of Sasuke being...well, alive but he didn't kill anyone from this village so he won't be put on the Death Sentences."

She kept walking, the guys trailing behind her. "Don't forget who put you in the hospital almost immobile when you fought at the waterfall, Naruto," She snapped back, proving a point and bringing painful memories for the blonde.

He mumbled in protest but said nothing from stopping her to think like that. Once she was kidnapped about two years ago, she wasn't the shy and innocent little girl anymore. She was...strangely strong, like she took pills or something, and had an air of intelligence plus an attitude. Some others seem to like the 'New Hinata' but others, such as Yuuhi Kurenai and Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, did not. Though it was a really big change for them, Hiashi seemed damn glad about her power. But when she resigned her born title, he was more than furious with his eldest. He turned his hope to his second and last child. Hanabi seemed to follow her older sister and rebelled against all of the old Rules of the Hyuuga and pass the Hyuuga Head title to the next in line...

Hyuuga Neji, their older, more responsible and wise cousin.

Not only have the Hyuuga sisters grown but so did the 'Rookie Nine', if you could still call them rookies anymore. Shikamaru and Temari were still in their rocky, off-and-on, long distance relationship for a year and a half now. His female teammate, Yamanaka Ino, was also in a relationship with, surprisingly, Inuzuka Kiba. They weren't the only unexpected couple. Haruno Sakura and Rock Lee were also a big 'trip' with the village. No one would have guessed that Sakura would get over Sasuke, but she did and felt damn good when she realized it too. Then there was Akimichi Choji who refused to tell anybody, even Shikamaru, who he was dating. But his team had a feeling it was the new nurse in the hospital, Miyuu. Even our own Namikaze prince was seeing someone. But, even more surprisingly, she was a distance relative of Senju Tsunade's, which made her Senju Kaida rather than having no last name. Shino, though way too young to get married, was in an arranged marriage with an heiress from another clan outside of the village to keep the peace. Luckily for Shino, he doesn't have to marry her older sister, who was the biggest diva the world has ever seen. Then there was Neji and TenTen...

And that's a whole different story with way too much drama for Hinata to keep record of.

When they were, finally, outside the prison, Kiba made a blunt comment directed to his captain. "What if Uchiha tries to escape again?"

To which, Hinata shrugged, "Kill him." It was so simple for her to say, it made her teammates look back at her in worry.

When they arrived at Uchiha Sasuke's cell, they noticed he was lying on the ground staring at the ceiling as if it was his life line. The only fabric that he had on was his shorts Hinata captured him in. She was still praising herself for that too. For an eighteen year old, he was ripped. Not really ripped like some other idiots, but he had the kind of body Hinata would be attracted to.

_'Stop thinking like that,'_ Hinata thought, watching Sasuke turn his head to face them. His empty eyes mirrored her own. _'Uchihas should never be trusted. He is a traitor.'_

Uchiha Sasuke stared at Hinata with question, on the inside of course. _'What the hell is her problem? Pff...Crazy bitch...' _He made a grunting noise, indicating for them to state the reason for their arrival.

"You have trial now, Sasuke," Naruto stated, trying to break the uncomfortable vive from Hinata.

Didn't work. But Hinata, as observant as ever, noticed his attempt and calmed down by pushing her team aside so she could walk out ahead of them. Shikamaru followed after he and Kiba shared confusing glances to each other. Naruto dragged Sasuke by his hair when the Uchiha didn't make an attempt to remove his ass from the ground. When they got out, they found Hinata glaring at Shikamaru while he was talking to her about something or another. But when the other four tried to ease drop, he dropped the conversation.

Kiba sighed and walked with Shikamaru and Hinata silently as Naurto was bickering with Sasuke about hitting an ANBU while the Uchiha was bitching right back, like he hadn't left for five years at all. It was so...normal. Hinata didn't like it and glared ahead of her as she crossed her arms under her chest. Sasuke was getting too comfortable in Konoha. With Naruto and Sakura, the Uchiha won't have a minute to himself once the trail is over. She had a feeling that Tsunade was just going to scold him like a child while he ignores her and says something to piss the fifth off. Unfortunately, he is most likely going to get off with a 'warning' and someone will be appointed to supervise him. Just because he is the real 'last' Uchiha.

If only...

_'If only doesn't work, Hinata. The Uchiha needs to learn his place in Konohagakure once and for all.'_

* * *

_It isn't very long, I know. _

_I promise to make it way longer next time. _

_Thank you, and tell me what you all think!_


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter 3!

Hope you enjoy it

_Chapter 3:_

_"Small Talk."_

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Who do you think you are, asking me that?" She mumbled, trying not to start anything. Though she hoped he would hear it.

"I heard that."

"It was meant to be heard."

Hinata's smart mouth caused Naruto to glare at her. Though it didn't even phase her one bit, he replied after a long and tired sigh, "Hinata...What was that back at the meeting? You can talk to me about it...You always do--"

"HINATA-ONEESAMA!! Where are my adorable little nieces this fine afternoon?!" There was a slight pause in Hanabi's voice. "Oh Kami, I'm turning into Lee-Sensei..."

Ignoring her sister for now, Hinata turned to her blonde teammate. "What's done is done. I thought about it, Naruto, so don't scold me like a child," She hissed bitterly. Then she sighed after dragging her hand down her face. "Are you complaining? Do you not like it? I gave you a perfect shot at being the real next Hokage, you are now one step closer."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "It's not that I'm ungrateful; it's that you would be a better ANBU captain than me, Hinata. Think about it again then tell Tsunade."

Hinata glared at him. She had made up her mind, god damn it! And she set her mind on doing exactly what she was going to do. No one will stop her. "Look, Naruto, I set my mind on quitting the moment I was assigned ANBU captain. Don't think I haven't thought about this carefully. I have and I made up my mind," She said turning away from the blonde once more to see a twelve year old Hanabi looking at the pair confused.

"Huh..." Hanabi started. "Am I...interrupting...something?" She blinked her eyes two times, tilting her head to a side. At age twelve, Hanabi's dark chocolate hair reached just above her waist in a low tied ribbon.

Hinata scoffed. "Nothing...worthy of concern, Hanabi."

Even so, the younger nodded slowly, watching their actions with her All-Seeing Eyes of Doom. When they did nothing out of the ordinary, she shrugged and pranced rather ungracefully to the twins' room to do something useful, for now.

After a moment, Hinata walked to the door way leading to the hall. She didn't face Naruto when she addressed him, "Well? Is that all you came to say? Asking me to think about my actions more carefully? Thanks for worrying, but I know this is for the best. You do have to prove to Tsunade-Sama that you can take being Hokage with all the pressure of being the best. Go and train with Shikamaru and Kiba," With that dismissal, she swiftly and gracefully waltzed into her daughters' room.

For a couple of seconds, Naruto stood there musing on how damn hardheaded his team captain was. Then he sighed again, thinking about if he were even later for dinner with his brown haired girlfriend, she'd break his arm. Knowing Kaida, she'd go animalistic on his ass. With that last thought, he was off like a bat out of hell.

---

The sound of a baby giggling while another giggled and pulled at her uncle's long hair filled the small nursery. Hanabi laughed clearly amused, even ending up on the floor clutching her sides, at Neji's face when his niece pulled and yanked his ever perfect waist length tresses.

And that was when Hinata walked in with a composed silhouette. She twitched back a smirk when Persephone kept tugging at his hair. Neji looked desperately to his younger cousin for help to detach the toddler from him.

"Hinata." His voice sounded almost pleadingly. "Get your kid off of me."

Slowly and gingerly, Hinata unknotted Persephone's tiny fist from the clumps of smooth brown hair. "Neji, you should cut your hair. Even Hiashi cuts his hair from time to time," She advised while clutching the giggling infant tight to her body.

The Hyuuga head scowled at the idea. "I'll cut my hair when you cut yours." He smirked cockily.

Hanabi rolled her shiny orbs at their childish behavior. "We all know that's a miracle that is never going to happen."

Neji shrugged. "We will never know..."

"So what happened with you and Narutard out there? He looked really...stressed out and you didn't look too peachy either."

"Hanabi, don't be so noisy," Hinata said more sharply than she intended to. She placed Persephone down in her ruby colored crib next to Tisiphone's light violet crib, watching them fall quickly asleep before turning to her close relatives. They waited patiently for her to continue.

"It wasn't that important..."

Neji's pointer figure wiggled in the air. "I heard it was indeed important. Something about the position of you as the captain? After the whole," Then he changed his tone of voice to match one of the undying fans of the insane Uchiha, "_'Sasuke-Kun is here! Sasuke-Kun is finally back to take my hand in marriage so we can have beautiful, strong children!'_ thing with the fan girls."

Hanabi's eyes widened after he did that. "It's like...you're _too_ familiar doing that. Gosh, you're just plain creepy..." She shifted her body to face her sister. "Hinata, I don't know what exactly you did or didn't do in the meeting, but I do know if you don't tell me I'll go ask Naruto, Kiba or Shikamaru or maybe even Sasuke what you did."

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes. Hanabi can be so hardheaded. Kind of like her big sister when she thought about it. Sometimes that isn't all that good. Lately, most of the time that isn't good. When she was about to open her mouth to say something, the youngest pushed onward.

"And...I'm tired of you all saying that I'm too young! I'm a genius in my generation and I'm fully capable to understand what happened to you when you were kidnapped, Hinata. Trust me, I won't tell or anything!"

The atmosphere got suddenly a lot more serious. Neji pushed off his foot from the wall behind him to stare at Hinata with the eyes of a true leader. She envied him for that. Hanabi has been pushing and probing the situation of Hinata's kidnapping for a lot lately.

"Imouto...Listen, I know it's hard for you not to know what's going on...But it's for the better that you don't--"

"NO!" Hanabi jumped from the frame of the window she was sitting down on. "I want to know. I really want to understand what and why they took you from us, Hinata! Please tell me," She pleaded with large eyes.

"Hinata-Sama..."

"Okay...Hanabi, I'll tell you. You are old enough to know and I do trust you--"

Hanabi didn't waste time to jump on her sister in a hug. "But," Hinata started again causing the younger to let go and glare at her. "You have to prove to me that you can handle everything, alright? Starting today, you are a semi-young adult."

"Hinata, are you sure about this?" Neji asked silently worried about the big responsibility for an age so young. He hoped that Hinata wouldn't scare Hanabi with the gruesome details like she did to him when she was forced to tell about her kidnapping.

Sighing in frustration, she started explaining, "Well, as you know it was two years ago, a day after my sixteenth birthday a little after midnight when I was abducted in my sleep..."

* * *

_The second chapter was longer, huh?_

_I wanted to put the flashback in this chapter but I took it out for some reason._

_So next chapter is the flashback...Well, part of it._

_Thanks for reading! REVIEW it helps me write faster ;3_


	4. Chapter 4

Long time no see, eh? ^_^ Hey guys! Happy New Year! (kinda late with that .o.)

Okay i'm kinda confused with the ages so here they are: (**important ppl to this fic are blod**)

**Twins: 6 months**  
**Hinata: 17  
Sasuke: 18  
Naruto: 17  
Kiba:18  
Hanabi: 12**  
Hiashi: 46  
**Neji: 18  
Shikamaru:17  
Sakura: 18  
Ino:17  
Lee: 19  
TenTen:18  
Kaida: 19  
**Gaara: 17  
Kankuro: 19  
Temari: 20  
Tsunade: xD old. (53 I think?)  
Gai: 31  
Kakashi: 31  
**Shino: 17  
Choji: 18**  
Jiraiya: 55 (.O.)  
**Konohamaru: 13  
**Moegi: 13  
Udon: 13  
Kurenai: 32

Holy hell. That was a lot of math for one day :} lol

Well, I like this chapter a lot because it's long xP lol I hope you all like it too! But I kinda rushed the spell check so...yeahhh....

Oh, and plz don't kill me! (You will find out what I mean once you read the flashbacks ^^")

**Me no own Naruto!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Four:_

_Knowing._

Before she got to continue, Neji interrupted her. He couldn't let Hinata, willingly, tells her just-made twelve year old sister about her kidnapping. "Hinata...Before you start your...um 'stories', tell us what happened at the meeting?" He suggested.

Hanabi glared at him. She knew what he was doing. _'Ass,'_ she mused while mentally yelling at him. Nonetheless, her sister nodded her approval after thinking over his offer. Hinata too knew what Neji was planning and had to agree with him, a little. Of course she believed Hanabi had a right to know anything that had been going on but it was a different story as to if she could handle it all. Which is the reason Hinata had chose Neji when she was forced to tell her life for the past two years.

"Hai...I agree with you Neji, but only to a certain degree. But I will tell you two what happened at the meeting.

"As you know Uchiha Sasuke had his 'meet-and-greet' with Konoha's council. After he was sentenced to be 'supervised' and on house arrest at Naruto's place--"

"Ahaha! Narutard has to deal with that emotional bastard of an Uchiha!! That's priceless! Ahahahaha...haha...cough...err...Continue."

"Don't interrupt me again. So after he got his 'punishment' or whatever you'd like to call it, I stepped up to face the council before they could give orders..."

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"...Uchiha Sasuke's senteses will begin tomorrow, bright and early. Now, is that all the discussion on the matter?" Tsunade asked her council. They didn't object and let her continue, "On to the next order of bu-"_

_"Actually Tsunade-Sama," The ANBU captain started while stepping from her place besides her team to face the council. "I have a matter I would like to discuss with you...About my position on ANBU."_

_The Fifth nodded suspiciously. "Hai. What is the problem, Hinata?" She folded her arms under her chest, mirroring the captain. It was unusual when there was a problem with the ANBU. Even the ANBU themselves didn't know there was any problem unless they caused it or took care of it. But that's a different story when the ANBU captain herself gets into the mess. It's even more than worse when the Hokage doesn't know anything about it either. _

_Hinata turned to her team and glared at them as to get out. Just as they scrambled for the door, Naruto's keen ears picked up a few key words, well all the words, "I quit."_

_"WHAT?!" Naruto's jaw dangled in the air._

_Shikamaru couldn't suppress the gesture to slap his forehead, "Hinata..."_

_"...Oh crap." And the last two members of the Team looked at each other then dragged the Uzumaki back to Hinata's office._

_Tsunade, puzzled as to why Hinata would want to quit, looked at the Hyuuga. "And who do you suggest should take your place?"_

_As the ex-captain approached the door, her lavender eyes looked over her shoulder, straight at the blonde Hokage, "Naruto," Was the simple answer, as if it was the most obvious thing the world. When the door closed behind Hinata, all of the council members went into an uproar still with confused expressions._

_*END*_

"That's it?" Her little sister said in disbelief. She threw her arms in the air dramatically.

Hinata blinked at the younger Hyuuga, "Did I disappoint you, Imouto?" A smirk rose on her face.

"Well," Hanabi started, "A little! I thought you were going to throw a fit and be temperamental! I know I would have!" She rambled on and on.

Before she got caught up in her rant, Hinata put her palm to her sister, "That isn't the proper way to deal with any situation. As any high ranking shinobi would tell you, it isn't good to express any emotion that is not need. Being problematic won't help the ordeal, Hanabi." Hinata sighed while rolling her eyes, "You are too dramatic."

Hanabi all but blew up at that statement. "Me?! Dramatic?! I'm not the one who quit her job as ANBU Captain for no reason!! Being ANBU captain is what most people dream of! You got it, and then you throw it back?! Have you lost your mind? That's almost as awesome as being Hokage! Even when the council is higher than you, they can't do anything to the captain! You were as high in the ranks as them--"

"That means nothing."

By the seriousness in her voice, Neji looked back at his cousin confused. Hanabi also heard her tone and decided to calm down a bit. It was no use fighting with her big sister anyway. Hinata always used to use reverse psychology and make Hanabi do something else.

Hinata stared out the window with an unreadable expression. She looked over her shoulder to the twins. "This may be confusing, Hanabi, but please don't interrupt me until I am done, okay?" She brushed the dark hair from Persephone's forehead.

Sitting back down by the window, Hanabi sideways glanced at Neji and nodded. He shifted, not too comfortable with hearing her story again. She left nothing out when she told him. Hopefully, she leaves the more...bloody parts out for her little sister.

"I was abducted on my sixteenth birthday. To this day...I cannot remember what exactly happened. But I do know I got that bastard in Juuken." They all smirked proudly at that. "But, somehow in my cocky-ness, I got caught and blanked out. When I awoke, I was blindfolded with chakra bindings and on my knees on the cold ground. I was yelling and screaming at the voices around me..."

_*FLASHBACK* -Hinata's POV_

_"What the hell?! Eh, answer me damnit! Why am I here?! Where the fuck is 'here'?! Who are you? Who did I Juuken back at the Hyuuga Mansion?" There were a few snickers and a stern 'Shut up.'_

_As I was yelling, I was also pushing chakra into my palms to send to the blindfold and bindings. At that moment, the blindfold broke in half and the rope on my wrists shattered. Instantly, I had the Byukugan glaring at the person in front of me. The top half of the person was covered in shadows; the only thing I could make out was the long black cloak with red clouds on it..._

_"Akatsuki." The venom in my voice bounced off the walls. It sounded strange in my always soft voice. _

_A snarling sound caught my attention as I looked up at the shadows eyes. I felt my eyes widened with surprise as he came out with his arms crossed over his chest. "Hyuuga Hinata." _

_"Uchiha. Long time no see," I replied while slipping into my Hyuuga defense. _

_His crimson eyes scanned my form, that's when I noticed I was in my ankle-long night gown. Thank god it wasn't the one Hanabi gave me. That would be embarrassing; fighting in lanneret. I twitched as someone to my left whistled. _

_"Good choice, Sasuke, she's kind of pretty," The voice said, making me twitch_. 'Kind of?' _I was about to smack the crap out of the guy when somebody else did it for me._

_"Shut up, Sueigetsu! You think any female with boobs is pretty!" Came a female voice on the side of 'Suigetsu'._

_Suigetsu rubbed the back of his head while hissing at a crimson-haired woman, "Maybe that's why I don't think you're pretty, Karin!"_

_"What'd you just say?!"_

_Frustrated with the two, Sasuke was suddenly behind me and my world turned to a blanket of nothingness. Again._

_*END*_

"SMAMME HMMMD CHU?! (translation: SASUKE KIDDNAPPED YOU?!)"Hanabi shouted into Neji's palm.

Hinata sighed. Somehow, she knew her sister couldn't stay quiet for the whole explanation. She was talented but had a big mouth.

"When I woke up, Sasuke was standing over me, glaring. We had a little glare-off before he dragged me to a lake and told me wash off," There was a pause in her voice, Hanabi feared the worst at that point on. "We...started talking and, naturally, I disagreed with him on his...proposition..."

_*FLASHBACK* -Hinata's POV_

_Sasuke was absolutely shameless! As I undressed, telling him nicely to turn the hell around, he grunted and continued watching me. At that point, I really could care less. I mean, really! The sun was up and it was snowing lightly, this was the day I was born. How dare they kidnap me hours before I first came into this world? Mentally, I slapped myself, hard. I was such a diva! What is happing to me? I couldn't think of a logical reason so I decided on the next best thing..._

_Blame Uchiha Sasuke. _

'That was good. Blame someone else, Hinata, how brave.'_ I thought sarcastically._

_But isn't this his fault after all? This is his fault that I didn't wake up to Hanabi pounding on my door then barging in with a large smile and Neji in tow. His fault that I couldn't see my father smiling because this was my mothers and my birthday. His damn fault that I couldn't see my very best friends yell and cheer like they always do when I turn a different number each year. Uchiha Sasuke's damn fault I can't visit my mothers' grave! This is Sasuke's fault!_

_I hadn't realized I was glaring at him until my noise down was submerged. I still had my underwear on. Like hell I'd take them off when anybody was watching me. What do I look like, a hooker? Sorry buddy, not gonna happen. Ignoring the chilling numbness of the clear water, I studied my prey closely._

_He was sitting down on the edge of the lake, staring blankly at me. His left leg up and an arm on it holding up his head lazily, as his other leg was stretched out. Over the years, Sasuke grew much more than I expected. The short, navy-ish, spiked hair was longer, down to his shoulders while the long bangs in his eyes touched his chin. Sasuke still was, and proably forever will be, a rare healthy pale. But I can't say anything about how ghostly he looked, for we share the same skin color. The bored iris of black stared at me, waiting for something. He looked kind of taller, and he proably was. Overall, he grew into quite the heartbreaker._

_Finally, I stood, still in the ice cold water which was to my waist. The long strands of dark indigo floated around my legs and clung to my back as my hands were placed on my waist. My advanced eyes caught the look of surprise on his face before it quickly faded. I couldn't help but smirk. I, too, grew more than anyone expected over the period of the last five years. _

_"What do you want from me?" I demanded more than asked. "My e-eyes?"_

_Our glances were connected but I, somehow, knew that he was looking at my body. It creped me out way over the limit of creepy-ness. "There's a deal I wanted to offer you..."_

_Unconsciously, my Byukugan activated. "What deal?" I didn't have a good feeling about this at all. Even so, deep down I know he wouldn't hurt me. At least, not yet. My Byukugan deactivated._

_Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me and Sasuke was nowhere to be seen on the shore line. My body froze as low breathing tickled the inside of my ear. It finally registered in my mind that Sasuke was behind me when rough, but oddly gentle and smooth, hands rubbed my hips slowly. That deep voice that belonged to the Last Uchiha echoed softly, "I...won't kill you if you agree to carry the next heirs of Uchiha Clan. What'd you think, Hinata-chan?"_

_Promptly, all the wind was knocked out of my lungs. My throat tightened painfully as words could not, would not, and refused to form in my once functioning mind. _

_What the hell did he just say? The red blush was colored on my cheeks before I could breathe, "W-What? You...w-want to get me...p-p-pregnant?!"_

_That sadistic bastard chuckled into my ear, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Would you like your darling Imouto to carry out the...proposition for you?"_

_Sasuke chuckled again after my muscles tensed. He started making circles with his long fingers on the curve of my back. Is Sasuke...blackmailing me? "Y-You...You wouldn't dare!" I snapped at him, pushing him away from me._

_Taking one step forward, Sasuke was now towering over me. Wow, he is tall! Not taking the fact that I have my Okaasan's small height; five foot, five inches. My straight line of vision was blocked by his broad chest. That thin white shirt did him no just in this winter weather. His head was dropped down; his eyes bore into my body._

_For the first time that I was held captive, he smirked, "Oh, but I would."_

_This isn't the shy little boy I once played with anymore. But...It left me breathless._

_*END*_

"THAT NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!! HOW DARE HE BLACKMAIL MY ONEECHAN?! WHERE IS THAT COWARD RIGHT NOW?! I'M ABOUT TO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY M--"

"Shut up, Hanabi. It isn't that big of a deal. And besides," Hinata paused, looking at the sleeping forms of her, biological, children. "You wouldn't want to wake your, blood related, nieces, would you?"

Neji turned his blank eyes to the floor as Hanabi was in another uproar. They could easily tell she was just hurt and in a state of shock. If Sasuke did capture Hanabi, she would have put her life on the line for Hinata. Which Hinata would not allow if she could do something to stop it. Even if that something was as huge as giving birth to Sasuke's children. Hinata would not want Hanabi to be put through that much emotional, mental and physical pain like she was. Her little sister was her only reason for agreeing to the Uchiha's twisted demand.

It was a risky move too. They couldn't guarantee that she would get pregnant. That was why they had sex every night until Hinata was definitely sure she was pregnant.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_She almost screamed in joy when the mini sticks of fate, as Juugo put it, came positive. Finally! No more sex with Uchiha Sasuke!! She did a victory dance. _

_Hinata poked her head out the door of their huge room. Good, Sasuke wasn't here yet. Quickly and in a happy manner, Hinata skipped out of the bathroom singing to a song while the light blue gown twisted and weaved through the air. She stretched out her arms as she used some of her training methods to dance gracefully, dodging the furniture. _

_In a spontaneous act, Hinata took down her hair she had up every since she was there. The long locks of indigo wiped all around her body, hitting her face softly. Her hair was now lower than her butt in a wavy pattern. Suddenly, she stopped her celebration to run over to the desk on the far corner and swing open the drawer. Carefully, Hinata pulled out a small radio, popped a CD in it from one of the higher drawers and pressed play. Slowly, she sat down on the bed and tucked her knees to her chest then wrapped her arms around her legs, looking out the window as the rain poured down heavily. The music started playing with a piano leading. _

_Hinata hadn't known Sasuke had been watching her since she started dancing while leaning on the door frame. _

"There's a girl livin' in this town," _She began singing in a soft but, strangely, loud voice._

"She's got her head up in the sky  
But her feet are on the ground."

_Sasuke was, to say the least, stunned at how gentle Hinata's voice really was. He didn't even know she could sing. But, more importantly, why was she dancing so happily then started singing such a sad song? What is with this girl?_

_Hinata still hadn't noticed Sasuke giving her back confused looked, because her eyes were closed and concentrated on singing the song she wrote when she was thirteen._

"There's a girl livin on my street  
She knows outside her little world  
Somehow ends are gonna meet  
And when the road gets kinda rough  
She keeps one thing in mind  
The longest journey always starts with one step at a time."

'Whoa, that was a little un-Hinata-ish,' _The Uchiha thought, immediately knowing the double meaning in the lyrics. He leaned off the frame and back to the sixteen year old girl crouched in a ball. _

"And this girl's seen a lot of pain..." _Hinata sung, reaching over to touch her stomach. If you'd look closely, there was a bump there. She ran her long, soft hand over her covered belly._

_That last line made the Avenger stop in his tracks, thinking over what she meant by that. It was proably connected to him and their 'deal'. _

"But this girl's gonna smile again  
She knows that a flower grows every time it rains..."

_Hinata stood from her position and touched her hand to the cold window, seeing her reflection. Tenderly, her other hand rose higher than her head and struck to the glass in a fist. _

"And this girl's got a lot of dreams  
She knows that tomorrow's not what it seems  
She might not solve a mystery tonight  
But this girl's gonna be alright."

_At the last line, the girl's voice broke. He looked at her distraught form pressing into the large window with uncertain emotions. This was his doing. She was locked in the hideout with no one to talk to about all of this that's happening to her. She proably wanted to cry, scream and yelling at the same time. _

"There's a girl walkin' in these shoes  
And she knows that everything she's got is all she's got to lose."

_Her voice had shrunk to the point where she was whispering. Without opening unique eyes to see that Sasuke was laying on his stomach on their bed, watching intently as she slumped down on the ground, her back straight against the shiny glass. The Sharingan user took in her new gown Suigetsu gave her. No doubt, Sasuke was indeed a little, just a tiny bit, jealous. His eyes stopped at her stomach and they almost fell out when he noticed the bump. _

"There's a dream right behind these eyes  
And she finds a reason to be strong  
With every tear she dries..."

_The burning sensation in her famous eyes caused her to squeeze them shut tighter tougher. Right now, her reason to be strong was in Konoha, named Hanabi. If she couldn't be strong for her own younger sister, than she shouldn't have the strength to be strong for herself. Sasuke reached out his hands and wiped away the stray tear, startling the poor girl out of her skin._

_"S-Sasuke! Don't s-scare me like that! You should make a sound o-or something when you e-enter a room," Hinata reprimanded her senior in a weak voice. She sat down next to Sasuke, silently wiping the tears who leaked on her cheek._

_Over the last three months, they came to understand and tolerate each other. It was not at all that they liked each other, oh heavens no! How could the Hyuuga's heiress love someone who was destined to a life of pain and meaningless fights? It was brought up in one of their conversations weeks ago. And how could the Last Uchiha, even if he did, watch over the mother of his child when there are so many bounties on his head, in over all The Great Five Nations? It's impossible to even think of, dream of, or try. They talk to each other about anything, kind of like best friends. _

_"Are you...?"_

_"Y-Yes."_

_"Ah, I see. How does it feel? Are you experiencing any...hormonal mood swings?"_

_"Wh-What the hell, are you saying I have no control of my emotions?! Ugh! You are so insensitive sometimes, you know that, Sasuke? Gosh, you jerk..." Her anger surprised the future father but it was shocking when she starting crying into his chest. "I-I'm sorry!" They hadn't noticed when the song on the CD turned to Energy, another one of Hinata's songs that had a recording of her voice._

_Sasuke couldn't help but sweat drop at the mood swings. Nevertheless, he patted her back but stopped as she starting shaking uncontrollably while giggling into her palm and falling back on the pillows behind her. Agh, the girl played him. Lying on his side with his left palm supporting him, Sasuke smiled,_ not smirked; smiled_, at how...childish and cute she was when she wanted to be. Remembering why Hinata was laughing, he grabbed a pillow and hit her with it. This time it was his turn to laugh when she gasped and sat up slack-jawed with her large doe eyes even wider._

"Such a mystery when he's here with me  
It's hard to believe I'm still lonely  
Chance's fading now, patience running out  
This ain't how it's supposed to be."

_The heiress hit him with a pillow too. Thus, starting an all out pillow fight/war. Hinata thought she was the victor when she pined Sasuke to the bed, sitting on his eight-pack abs with her right leg crossed over the other and smirking down to him. He smirked back to her. If she thought that was all he had, she was clearly wrong. _

_Hinata crunched up her noise, she didn't like that smirk. That was Sasuke's 'I-know-something-you-don't!' smirk. In one quick movement, Hinata was glaring up at Sasuke as his head was hung down right above her. Sasuke was so close to her, she felt his long bangs brush the skin across her face. She finally looked at his body for the first time that night, and damn, he looked sexy! Sorry, it was meant to be said. _

_If not for their heavy panting, loss of air and how close they were, she would have kept glaring at him. She did lose anyway. The only thing he was wearing was long black sweat pants. His chest brushed against hers, causing her to blush and shiver by the contact. Staring into his amused eyes, she registered just what they might look like to others. Her hair was messed up and surrounding her as Sasuke towered over her, his hands on the side of her head and his legs locked around her small waist. The sky blue night dress was lifted ever so slightly to expose her creamy legs. A few drops of sweat lingered on her forehead. Sasuke didn't look heavenly either. His hair was in wild twist, props to Hinata who loved to mess his oh-so-perfect duck-ass hair up. His eyes were too intense; they seemed to trap Hinata in a trance she didn't want to be woken from. _

_Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at how speechless Hinata looked. It was strange. Wasn't he the one who should be star struck? Just look at her! Who wouldn't be? Though they both had seen each other naked and done way more than just this, something told him to lean his forehead down to hers. He complied and parted his mouth to say something, anything, to break this sexual tension in the air. _

"I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy  
How do we reverse the chemistry?  
I don't want us to be the end of me..."

_Slowly, almost painfully too slow for them, Sasuke inched closer to her face, their noses just barely touching one another. Hinata, uncharacteristically, wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck to pull him closer to her lips. Just as his lips skimmed over hers, he felt the tight grip of her arms loosen. With half-lid eyes, he 'tsk'ed at her while securing her hands around his head once more. _

_"You," The Uchiha whispered on her lips, "Have to finish what you started, Hinata..."_

_The heiress' dazed and half open eyes stared at him before capturing his lips in an aggressive kiss. The raven haired teen tried to calm down the young mother by caressing her cheeks as his long hands held onto her face. It worked after a while as she unhooked her arms from his neck to tangle her fingers into his unruly locks and softly responded when she felt Sasuke lick her lips. She shivered slightly and, slowly, kissed him back--_

_*END*_

Hanabi snapped her fingers in front of her older sisters' eyes. "Yo, Neechan? You there?" She asked as Neji and herself came almost an inch from Hinata's frozen face.

After a couple of seconds, Hinata's vacant eyes glared at them. Why were they so close to her? The brown haired Hyuuga backed up slowly from the heiress. Neji leaned down into the crib and watched as the Persephone lay on her twin and drooled loudly. Hanabi looked to the twins to their mother, who was sitting where she was moments ago.

"The names they have now..." Hinata began again, "Are not their real names."

Feeling a bit of betrayal, Hanabi covered her dumbfounded expression, "What _are their names_?"

Hinata stared at Hanabi with knotted eyebrows. She didn't miss that tone in her younger sister's voice. Suddenly standing next to her older cousin, Hinata brushed Tisiphone's black hair from her eyes. "Tisiphone's real name is Tsukuyomi and Persephone's name is Amaterasu..."

"Why did you name them after Uchiha Jutsus?"

The young mother shrugged, "I saw Sasuke use those Jutsus and I liked how they sound and what they mean."

Before any of the two got to comment to that, a teary eyed Naruto tackled Hinata into a bear crushing hug, sobbing into her stomach. "HINA-CHAN! You never told us that! Wahh!! I feel so used!!"

TWACH!

"ITA! Kaida-chan, that wasn't very nice!" Naruto yelled at his green eyed girlfriend while rubbing the spot where she slapped him.

"Get off of Hinata-chan. You blew our cover!" The redhead shouted while pulling Naruto away by his ear. Kaida waved her free hand to the heiress. "Sorry, Hinata-chan. He isn't house trained just yet," She said, ignoring Naruto when he kept yelling ow.

"Naruto-baka," Another voice growled from the shadows. Kiba and Shikamaru stepped into the light of room, watching the twins toss and turn from the noises in the room. Hinata looked to the door to find Akamaru sleeping and blocking the door way out.

She threw her arms behind her head, "Why are you all here?"

They all pointed to the blonde who was glaring at his girlfriend. "Him."

Feeling the murderous glare to his back, Naruto grabbed Tsukuyomi from the crib and held her. He smirked snobbishly, "You can't hurt me when I have the kid with me! Chibi-hime's name is Tsukuyomi?"

All the heads in the room turned to the mother, who held a giggling Amaterasu. "Yes. Tsukuyomi was Uchiha Itachi's jutsu. Meaning the Shinto god of the Moon. And Amaterasu is the Sun goddess. The myths say that the two were siblings. One day Amaterasu told Tsukuyomi to represent her at a feast presented by Uke Mochi, the Goddess of food. Uke Mochi made the food by coughing a bowl of rice and spitting out fish. Tsukuyomi was utterly disgusted by the fact that, although it looked exquisite, the meal was made in a disgusting manner, and so he killed her.

"Soon, Amaterasu learned what happened and she was so angry that she refused to ever look at Tsukuyomi again, forever moving to another part of the sky. This is the reason that day and night are never together," She explained, rocking Amaterasu back and forth.

Shikamaru stood by her as the baby in her arms gripped his finger and bit it softly. "You know a lot about the old myths, don't you?"

She nodded. "I...had a long time to think of names for them after all."

With that, the room was silent, until Akamaru's snores and howls broke it. Tsukuyomi wiggled out of her godfathers' arms to crawl over to the huge dog. She jumped on him and giggled a baby giggle when he licked her face. Her little sister jumped on the large dog too while the adults in the room, rather teenagers, cooed at the sight of the cute Uchiha heiress.

About two hours later, everyone left after they continued into a casual conversation starting with the 'How's TenTen-chan, Neji?' from Naruto. They all laughed openly at the Hyuuga's Head flustered pink face before he hit Naruto over his head.

Hanabi almost pushed Neji out the door when he kept talking to Hinata in the other room. She couldn't ease-drop because the girls were throwing blocks at each other and Hinata would scold her for listening in on 'things she didn't need to worry about' or whatever. After Neji said his goodbyes to his nieces, the older sisters fed the twins and bathe them. After they gave the babies their bath, Hanabi grumbled under her breath about taking their own baths after dinner.

Twenty minutes later, Hinata knocked on her sister's door then opened it to find the younger one hugging a dilapidated stuffed bunny in her arms. Hanabi turned from hers seat on the window to motion her sister to sit with her. When Hinata finally sat down, her sister pointed to pitch black sky that was glowing up with twinkling starts and the full moon. Droopily, Hanabi laid her head on the indigo haired girls' lap. After braiding the long brown hair on her lap, Hinata smiled peacefully at her sisters' angelic features.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Hanabi whispered, watching the sky.

Hinata looked to the younger girl than to the stars. "...I don't know."

"What if he knows that they're his?"

"We'll see what he does first, Imouto."

"Will he train them to be the Uchiha heirs?"

"...They are already the heirs. Now go to sleep. Lee told me tomorrow is weight training for your team."

"Crap."

* * *

**_5,489 words!!_** (not counting the words that aren't part of the story...like this.)

(Uses Sasuke as a shiled) Sooo...Don't kill me, please! *-* Thank you all! You guys rock the world!! Well, _my_ world...but same difference :D

That last flashback (the longest one I've ever worte v.v) was specially for Top-Kid! I think Hinata was kind of nice in that one, save for the pillow war but other than that, she's an angle! 8] ahaha. Kaida was in here. Yep, red hair and green eyes...Hmm...who does that remind you of? _HINT: she is the most kick ass mother ever! _Whoever gets that right gets a cookie ^^

I got the idea for this story from a picture on my friend showed me 'cuz she and I are huge SasuHina fans...she's obsessed (o.o") but I am too (;D)

It was on DA but I tottaly forgot who drew it! Dx It was lovely C; Hinata was an ANBU and Sasuke was just there with his sword. But they were fighting so it looked like they hated each other. Anyway, it was awesome and I hope to see it again so I can tell the artist thank you!

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**


	5. Chapter 5

Really short. I thought it was kinda funny so...

I guess you could call it a cliffy...? o.O I think...Not too sure about that but anyway! I'm sick so I kinda don't feel really well so sorry if this chapter sucks more than usual!! ^^

I own nothing (Sadly)

* * *

_Chapter 5:_

_"Bakas."_

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"I am the captain. The answer is no."

"Well, I'm still team leader so I say yes."

During their bickering, their other teammates watched on with interest. Sitting down on the raggedy couch with Amaterasu sleeping on his chest, Kiba rolled his eyes while putting his sandal-clad feet on the table in front of him. Due to the six month old baby sleeping soundlessly on him, it was rather difficult to move around. And with Shikamaru sneeringly sleeping besides him as well, it became to the point of annoying. His clear eyed girlfriend was currently feeding Tsukuyomi and gossiping with the redheaded Senju about the latest scandal in the village. All nine of them, Akamaru resting under Ino's chair watching to see if he could steal the bread from the table, were in the back of The Yamanaka Flower Shop.

The ANBU team came to get Kaida and Ino, who've been gossiping for over three hours, then go to Naruto's for their annual 'Get-Together-For-Free-Food' night every week.

Completely bored out of his mind, the Inuzuka ANBU member stroked the inky colored head of his god-daughter. It was two years ago when Hinata came back to the village. A couple months after that, when she was bumped up to ANBU level, Tsunade sent her on a solo mission to gather information. The mission was so top-secret that only Tsunade herself and Hinata knew about it. No one knew what information she gathered but, when she confessed last night that the twins were her biological children, her team almost automatically thought the Hokage sent her out of the village to have the twins without questions flying around.

Remembering back to the times before Hinata took on the solo mission, Kiba remembered that she was a lot more sluggish in her movements and wouldn't participate in training exercise. All in all, it barely made any sense to Kiba but he knew that Shikamaru must have pieced together the puzzle...or almost fit the pieces in their places.

With nothing better to do, he turned his keen ears to 'listen in' on Ino and Kaida. He'd call it perfect timing.

"...Yeah! And I heard that Hanabi-Chan said yes to Konohamaru-Kun!"

"Oh goodness! It's about time, I'd say." Kaida paused for a moment, tapping her green painted nails on her cheek. "Wasn't there another girl who likes Konohamaru?"

Ino wiped the food from around the little girls' mouth as small hands reached for the bottle of Sake. "Oh Kami, I hope not! You know Hanabi-Chan; Nobody takes what's hers," The blonde stated while gripping the bottle then turning to face the still auguring Naruto and Hinata. "Your daughter is headed to the path of no return, Hinata," She teased, trying to get their attention.

When that didn't work, the redhead sighed while resting her head on her palm. "What are they on about? Those two seem to always be fighting." Kaida blew a long bang that wandered in front of her view and stood up, stretching as she did so. After she smoothed out the white tank-top and dark skirt and fixed the waist long crimson strands, she walked calmly over to her fiancée and the Hyuuga and pulled their ears, stopping their disagreement. Ino rolled her eyes and sweat dropped.

"OWW! Kaida-Chan!! That--Ow! - hurts!" The Namizake yelped childishly.

Hinata grinded her teeth in anger. "What the hell, Kaida?! Oww! Quit that, you--!"

"Can't you two shut up for five minutes? Troublesome team..."

"GO BACK TO SLEEP, LAZYASS!"

"Nahh~...Waaaahhh!"

"Oh, jeez! Thanks guys! You woke up Amaterasu!" In his irritated state, the blonde Yamanaka snatched the child away from the Inuzuka.

"Ugh! Naruto stop been so childish and Hinata stop--HEY, NO BITTING! GOD DAMNIT!"

"WOFF!"

"Look what you did, Narutard!"

"That wasn't me! You're the one who can't shut her damn mouth, fatass!"

"That's it!! You're dead!"

"Watch the hair! I'm having a good hair day today!!"

Rubbing her face in annoyance, Ino watched as the team started yelling at each other. It became worse when Hinata lunged at Naruto. Through the whole ordeal, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi leaned on their aunties' shoulder, Amaterasu sucking on her thumb and Tsukuyomi playing with the long sunny pony-tail.

As softly and quietly as she could, the Yamanaka walked out of the flower shop's back door and headed for the direction of Naruto's apartment complex.

"I'm sorry, girls. Your family is filled with bakas."

* * *

...

Plot development? :|

That...was kind of stupid...

But! If you remeber correctly, **Sasuke** is on lockdown at _Naruto's_...& Ino, who has **_HIS CHILDREN_**, is currently walking towards there...

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

...Idk.

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**


	6. Chapter 6

Yes! This chapter is actually longer than the last!! MUWHAHAHAHAHA! O.e

...Anyway, thank you guys for reading and enjoy this chapter. Lots of drama but I'll put in more in the next chapter.

I own the twins, Kaida and Miyuu! Thats all.

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 6:_

_Family_

The tapping of feet shuffling down the halls of the empty apartment building echoed eerily. Ino was outside of Naruto's shared apartment with Kaida when Tsukuyomi squirmed in her sleep.

On the fifteen minute walk from the Yamanaka flower shop to Naruto's, both of the twins had fallen into a heavy sleep on their aunties' shoulder. Slowly as to not stir the babies, Ino turned the shinning sliver knob of the door and gently pushed the wooden door open with her hip. Quickly, she kicked the door softly when she was inside the apartment then strolled pass the large living room, the kitchen, bathroom and three doors before opening the last knob at the very end of the hall, Naruto's and Kaida's room. Carefully, Ino fixed the light blue pillows in a half-circle before lowering the twins in the makeshift circle. But doing this stirred the young children awake.

"It's ok, Chibi-chan, Kawaii-chan," The blond ninja tried to sooth the babies' wails and ignoring the utterly adorable small hands begging her to pick them up.

Being caught up in the moment of staring and comparing their looks to their parents, Ino hadn't noticed her old-time crush and village heart-throb watching her from the doorway until he made his presence known, "Are they ours?"

_'That voice...' _Snapping her head in the direction of which the deep and sinister voice came from, her large teal eyes grew larger once she realized just what she had done. She had completely forgotten Sasuke was back here in the village, let alone staying with Naruto. Standing there, he only wore long black sweat pants with strange medal cuffs on his ankles and wrist. From the look of his droopy eyes and tousled hair, he had just gotten up. Uchiha Sasuke stood in the doorway asking if his kids were hers...

Whoa, what? Well, thinking about it, it seemed logical. The twin's eyes were almost the same-ish kind of cold color as hers.

Before she got to stumbled for words to say, someone else did it for the blonde. "They're mine."

Ino could've fainted right then and there. But she didn't; she wanted to know what would happen next. For one, how'd Hinata get here so fast? And where was everyone else? Sasuke turned around, remembering the voice he longed for, and was stunned to see the sight before him.

Hinata stood in the back of Sasuke with her arms crossed under her chest. Her hair was in a high pony-tail and the end swayed an inch below her hip. This time she was wearing what she normally would wear under her purple and white jacket to train in. She clenched her jaw and looked Sasuke up and down as well. When they made eye contact again, she was glaring as he was staring back blankly.

"They're..." Sasuke stared, turning to the twins on the bed. "..._Yours_?" He was, simply put, and astonished to even think that the little bundles were his at the moment.

Hesitantly, Hinata nodded. Her body tensed when he was suddenly on the other side of Ino, leaning over the bed. Glaring at her blond friend, Hinata mentioned her head towards the door, signaling for Ino to get the hell out. Desperately looking from the twins to Sasuke back to the teen mother, Ino glared at Hinata one last time before waltzing out and slamming the door behind her. Though she was outside the room, didn't mean she wasn't going to listen in. Who else was going to tell the gang what they missed? Speaking of them, where the hell are they?

* * *

As gently as he could, which surprised the ANBU, Sasuke picked up the closes one to him, which was Amaterasu. She sat on his forearm and stared at him until she got bored then started making spit bubbles. Her father watched her with an unreadable expression. As he was 'interacting' with his youngest daughter, Hinata walked over quietly and sat on the bed next to Tsukuyomi as she tried to sit up by herself. Taking pity on her struggling daughter, Hinata placed the older twin in her lap as they watched the other two.

"You're holding the younger one, Amaterasu," informed Hinata.

The only Uchiha male looked at the ex-heiress then at the black-haired blue-eyed baby in her arms. "So, I'm a father?"

Finally cracking a smirk, Hinata nodded slightly. "This is Tsukuyomi. The oldest."

"I see you used the names."

"Yes, I quite liked them."

* * *

Outside the door, Ino had her ear pressed against it, trying her hardest to hear the ever quiet couple's soft voices. Just as she shifted again and pressed her ear to a different location, there were suddenly five more chakra signals appeared cramped next to her. On the left of her were Kaida and Naruto, who were pushing to get their ears to the wooden interference. Facing her, Kiba also had his ear on the door. He smiled at her and linked their hands together. Noticing the other two figures at the end of the hall, Ino turned her flustered face to see her lazy teammate leaning on the wall next to the bathroom door with Akamaru lying at his feet, both watching on leisurely for an outcome.

"Nothing...interesting happened yet," The blonde informed the moment Kaida and Naruto finally resolved their problems with Naruto tippy-toeing to listen over her, which wasn't hard with her small height compared to his.

"You forgot that Sasuke was here didn't you?" Shikamaru guessed by the guilty look on his old teammate's face. She usually doesn't do things to piss people off on accident...She does it on porpoise. But even Ino wouldn't, knowingly, walk straight to the S-Ranked ex-missing and most dangerous criminal with his kids in hand.

Ino nodded with a frown and a crease in her brow. Before she got to state her agreement, Naruto hushed them and signaled to the matter at hand: Spying on the only parents in their generation.

Shikamaru sighed as he got comfortable against the wall. He'd rather just let one of the Spy Team (the bakas listening to the rather private conversation) tell him than if Hinata catching them all. Thankfully, Akamaru was on the same page as he. Unfortunately, the dog was the only one smart enough to see that way.

* * *

"Why...?"

That one question shouldn't be enough to send someone over the edge. But if it came from the father of your children, what would you do, especially when there were so many unanswered questions in the air?

Hinata, for the safety of the child, placed Tsukuyomi back in the half-assed circle and rose from the bed. In her irritated mood, she glared certain death at Sasuke as her hand fisted and jaw clenched tightly. Just by that question alone, Hinata knew exactly what Sasuke had been implying. Though he couldn't word it right, she knew and that didn't help at all.

"Why what?" She asked, failing to keep her cool. "Why did I runaway? How could you even think that I could raise _my_ twins with you as their father?!"

Sasuke stared at the younger teen calmly. Though he acted indifferent to her words, on the inside he was shocked, hurt and completely pissed off at the thought of Hinata not trusting his own children in his care. The meanings behind her words cut his blissful mood of meeting his children for the first time in billions of pieces.

As carefully as any S-Ranked criminal could, Sasuke placed his youngest daughter (the word scared the living hell from every cell in his body) down on the shell-colored sheets, next to her sister. "What were you going to say to them when they ask about their father?" The Uchiha asked as detected as he could.

His act didn't faze her at all. It was useless with Hinata. Sasuke was almost like a book to her; easy to read page by page. She could easily guess his next move, but the question he just asked left her dumbfounded. _'Is he...more concerned of what the girls think of him than what role he plays in their life?' _Shinny pearl eyes hardened instantly. _'Proably just doesn't want to look like the bad guy in this situation.'_

"If they asked about their father," Hinata haughtily, walking towards the door. "I'd say he was killed when they were young."

The truth of her harsh words stung him badly. Looking back at the angelic faces of the twin girls struggling to sit up. The pale, cubby faces seemed to bring out the brightly colored blue eyes and small noses. Newborn Uchihas usually have an eye color similar to their when they're born but it changes to brown than to pitch black. Hyuuga's, on the other hand, are automatically born with large sliver-lavender eyes. Long, pale hands were tightly gripping the knob of the door when he stopped her blood flow with a couple of words.

"I don't want them to...turn out like us."

On the other side of the wall, it was like funeral silence. What the hell does he mean? Kaida's green eyes softened as did teal. The guys, on the other hand, were ready for an explosion from Hinata at any second.

Eyes wide with complete shock, Hinata tried to regain her composer to face Sasuke. Once she had successfully done that, her hand fell to her side and she couldn't move from her place, too stunned for words.

"What...What do you mean?" She asked, trying to break down the very complicated (actually very simple) sentence.

Pushing a lock of black from Tsukuyomi's chubby cheek, cold flesh met the warmth and smooth skin of the large eyed baby. "I meant..." He started but racked his brain for the right words as to not offend the mother of his children. But, knowing Hinata, she'd proably take it offensive anyway.

Sasuke sighed loudly, making him sound much older than he really was. "Both of us grew up without parents." The blunt way he put it hadn't affected her but the sudden memories of her mother did. He proceeded, "I don't want them to grow up without a father."

Hinata glared. "I think I could take care of them without you," She said icily.

"No matter how much you're against it, you need me."

"What?!" She exclaimed, once again shocked. "I don't need you here!"

Though she was obviously not pleased with his statements, Sasuke stayed calm as he shook his head, pissing off Hinata even further. He ran his hands through his hair. "You're even more headstrong than I remember. You might not need me but I know from first hand experiences that they need me. And you know how it is to not have a father in your life."

Glaring at him once more, Hinata yanked open the door and wasn't surprised to see four bodies fall onto of each other. As they babbled for excuses, she walked over them and stormed out with Shikamaru right next to her to make sure she didn't kill anybody.

"I was tying my shoe!" Naruto scrambled to get on his feet.

"Not listening in just wanted to know what...kind of wood the door was made of!" Kaida explained lamely, pushing Naruto off her and accidently kicking Kiba's hand.

"Agh, I thought I saw Akamaru's doggie toy!"

"So, my hair pin isn't in here?!"

* * *

...

What's gonna happen next? YOU DECIDED. I can't pick one.

1) Hinata and her team go on a mission the same time Neji has Hyuuga stuff and Hanabi goes on a mission so they have no choice but to leave the twins with Kaida and Sasuke. While taking care of the girls, Kaida gives Sasuke tips to winning back Hinata and wise advise, telling him that love is all they need.

2) After a fight between the young parents, Sasuke tries to ecsape the village and is at Konoha's borderline when a kunai almost slices his head off and a new fight emerges. **_Who comes to bring Sasuke back? You pick!_**

Yeah, I'm being lazy, I know. It's ok! So this time you guys get to pick what happends next in this story. So which one? 'Cuz I like both equally but I can't decide so I need candid votes!!

Tell me whatcha think!!

_**Review!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

I finished this chapter a long time ago but I was too damn lazy to do anything so...ya I'm a bad updater, I know.

...So...tired...

I just had a 17th bday party for my oldest brother and it was sooooo fun!(: haha

* * *

_Chapter 7:_

_Day Zero_

"You're kidding, right?"

"I don't joke with matters this serious." Senju Tsunade tapped a painted red nail on the cluttered wooden desk she sat in the back of. With the back of her hand supporting her heart-shaped face, chocolate eyes glanced over the young adults of the room.

From left to right were Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Namikaze Naruto and Senju Kaida. The first two were confused at how much people had been called, though they all had been, almost all, basking in the awkward silence at Naruto's apartment for over an hour. They mentally thanked Tsunade. The third of the order was wavering, the fifth took notice. Before he'd been summoned, team Gai had their annual 'Drink Until We Fall Over' visit at the Hyuuga manor. It took nearly all the restrain the Hyuuga Head had not to laugh at nothing in particular then fall flat on his face. The Nara next to him would rather be by a delusional drunk than by a pissed off ANBU team leader. Shikamaru edged closer to the drunken Neji. Hinata twitched as Naruto was beaming, seemly not bothered or acknowledging her dark aura. Last but not least, Kaida offered her aunt a crooked smile as they made eye contact.

Hinata glared up at the Hokage, "Neji is occupied with Hyuuga meetings and Hanabi has a mission of her own. If I accept this, who will watch over my children?" The question was to challenge the older women into letting Hinata stay.

Narrowing her dark eyes at the ANBU team leader, Tsunade tried to figure out why she wanted to stay in the village so badly. It couldn't be because of the girls. Hinata went on countless missions and left her daughters with Neji at the Hyuuga manor. Even though Neji himself wasn't taking care of the girls, the maids were. Even _Hiashi_ had helped! The mission was estimated to take a week, at the least. Would Hinata get homesick being away that long after coming back? Hell no. She's been away from the village for almost two years._ 'What's keeping her here?'_ Then something had clicked. _'Ahh, I see.'_

"Kaida won't be going on this mission so I'm sure she can take care of your daughters until you come back," The fifth smirked in victory. "Any questions?"

Defeated, Hinata glared directly at Tsunade. "None at all," She said, biting her cheek from saying something that would start a fight between her and her superior.

Tsunade smiled widely, "Great! You leave at sundown, today."

This time, Naruto was the one to comment, "What?! Why so early?"

The busty blonde sighed, "It takes four days to get to the Grass. Konoha doesn't have very many allies in that village so watch your backs. Try not to kill where it isn't necessary. Grass Nin tend to pick fights." A slow smirk graced her lips. "Have fun."

* * *

Stomping angrily into her room, Hinata kicked her traveling backpack out the door. Soon after, Naruto's familiar 'OW!' was heard throughout the house. Remembering something, she quickly scribbled down words on paper and left it on her desk.

After Tsunade had dismissed them, everyone stayed behind the obviously pissed off Hyuuga. Kiba and Ino, literally, dragged Neji back to the Hyuuga manor then parted to prepare for the upcoming mission. They had gotten very worried when Hinata kicked a trash can, causing it to smash into a brick wall and split in two. Shikamaru even had to stop her from taking down a wall back at the Hokage's office. No matter how much Naruto or Kaida had insisted she tell them why she was acting like this, she just glared at the ground and kept walking.

Somewhere in between the disagreement, Shikamaru had slipped away to go to his house. The others hadn't noticed. Not like it mattered. They would somehow all meet at Naruto's like they always do before a mission. It was almost like a team ritual to meet at the blonde's place. Once he realized this, he threw a fit when Kiba always ate his ramen. A guy just_ doesn't_ go to his friend's house and _eat _his ramen! Inuzuka Kiba had broken the Guy Code...in Naruto's mind.

"Hinata..." came the, unusual, soft voice of Kaida from behind her."I can take care of the girls. There's no need to worry...about Sasuke."

Turning around from the window with her arms under her chest, Hinata hissed through her teeth, "I'm. Not. Worried. About. _Him_."

Sighing loudly, Kaida flopped on the younger girl's bed then stared at her with a 'You're-A-Horrible-Liar' look. "You might not be _worried_, but, I know you're _scared_."

Hinata rolled her eyes and continued to glance at the window at the sun in the middle of the sky. "I've done _far_ worse missions than _this_, Kaida, _you_ of all people should know."

The redhead winched at the double meaning. _'I give up on trying to reason with her already.' _As she stood and walked to the door, she said, "You can't be mommy _and_ daddy, Hina. At least listen to him." Looking over her shoulder with a hopeful smile, Kaida winked at Hinata's indifferent face. "Listen to the guy who's hopelessly in love with you."

As she walked out, a gawking and slightly annoyed Hinata breathed deeply then went to gather anything the twins would need for a week with their crazy aunty and...father. She still detests that word.

After Hinata had changed into her ANBU uniform and told Kaida everything she needed to know about to care for the babies, they had arrived back at the apartment. Kiba, in his own ANBU gear, was sleeping along the couch as he rested his head in Ino's lap, who was combing through his wild hair unconsciously. Shikamaru, also in his uniform, was lying on the couch across from them, facing the window as he watched the sunset. Quietly, Kaida grabbed Naruto's hand and stalked into their room. At the corner connecting the kitchen to the 'meeting room', Akamaru slept soundlessly.

Completely unfazed to all the eyes staring at her, Hinata sat down on the Nara's chest. Large teal eyes glanced back out the window as the other set of eyes that had been watching his team captain closed again. To all of their close people, Hinata sitting on Shikamaru was normal. She enjoyed sitting on any of her team members. Though no one really knows why. He groaned at the extra weight then adjusted to a more comfortable position.

After a while, as the sun became less and less visible, Naruto had come out, also with his gear, a bag strapped to his shoulder and mask in his hand. Kaida was at his heels with a smile on her face. Everyone else had stood up as well. Now, they all were looking at each other, not knowing just what to say at that point.

Before Hinata got to ask a question, a slim palm had stopped her. "They're sleeping fine. I will take care of them as if they were my own, I promise."

Ino patted her back a little too roughly. "You're just over-protective! I'll come by after my shifts to help, if it'd make you feel better?" She suggested.

Hinata just nodded, seeming to not care if she came or not. It'd make her feel _great_ if Sasuke weren't anywhere near _her _children.

Ignoring everyone else in the room, Kaida wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and lightly kissed his forehead. Tightly, his arms hugged her waist. They were the only couple who had separation problems so severely. Knotting her fingers into silky lemon-colored hair, Kaida closed her eyes as he placed his head on her shoulder. Somehow, they had a way to communicate with just actions. Ino had called them soul mates.

Contently watching her old teammate walk into the other couple's room, Ino laced her figures through tan digits while leaning on a wide chest in the back of her. Kiba tighten his hand around her's before leaning his head down to her cheek. Just as she turned to look at her still crazy boyfriend, Kiba captured her lips in a goodbye kiss. They, surprisingly, were more like the quiet couple. It was strange for everyone to see the usually loud Yamanaka and the crazy Inuzuka be so..._calm_. Haruno Sakura was the most surprised, actually. She fainted when her best friend had told her of her fling with the former member of Team Kurenai.

While the more mushy-ness was taking place right by the door, Shikamaru and Hinata had managed to sneak away into the master bedroom where the twins were sleeping. The sight that greeted them caused Hinata to twitch uncontrollably as Shikamaru snickered. Sleeping on the bed with his right arm around both of the twins was Uchiha Sasuke. He was lying on his left side with his left arm under the pillow. Amaterasu was curled into his chest as Tsukuyomi's small hands were firmly holding her father's larger hand close to her body.

"Aww," Shikamaru teased, nudging the smaller teen with his elbow. "Isn't that just the cutest sight you've ever seen?"

"Che," She sneered while walking over to the side of the bed to kiss the girls on their heads.

"What, no kiss goodbye for me?" A wearily voice called out from the bed.

She stared blankly at the Uchiha, ignoring the heat in her cheeks. By the way he smirked, she knew he noticed and decided to leave before she snapped. After the door closed loudly, but soft enough so the girls hadn't stirred in their dead sleep, Shikamaru's smirk grew over his entire face. He laughed into his hand while watching Sasuke twitch.

"What the hell are _you_ laughing at?"

"You! Her!"

The next thing the avenger knew, the supposed genius of any generation was rolling on the floor, unable to conceal his laughter. Though he thought the brown-haired teen was completely idiotic, he couldn't help but smirk back.

"_Aho_."

* * *

Lol well Aho means dumbass. xD I loved writing this so I hope you liked it!!

Next chp will be when Sasuke helps Kaida take care of his daughters! Don't miss that! **_I'm tryin to think up ideas for making everyone like it more so help me, please?_**

So please help me with that. Thank you!

(I love it when you guys helps me! It means a lot to me, really!!:])

3 with love!


	8. Chapter 8

Long time no see, huh?

Well, thank you all, my amazing readers and reviewers! I love you guys so much!

The reason (excuse, lol) this time is because of my irritating sister was working on her stories and it took her forever and a day to get her's done then I started on mine...She's EvilChikara. Go cheak her out if you hadn't already!

Anyway, I had so much fun writing and coming up with Kaida's background! I have many OCs in this story...but for right now, it's just Kaida any Myuu (who will come in later on; maybe next, next chapter)

ENJOY!

__

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 8:_

_Day one; Kaida's Story_

"This...is so idiotic."

"It's not idiotic! It takes time to learn the art!"

"The art of what? I'm a ninja; not a babysitter! I don't change dippers!"

"If you don't try, how will you ever learn?"

"...I'll let Hinata do that. Isn't caring for the children a women's job?"

-SMACK!-

Twitching, Senju Kaida lowered her palm to her side as a long, pale hand rubbed the abused spot on Sasuke's head. It was the first day that Hinata and her team were off and it was a long week to come, for that the redhead knew.

So far, they had been getting along. It now, when his children fussed and wined, wanting to be changed, that they had their differences. Kaida had to breathe deeply in order not to throw the Uchiha brat against the wall. While she calmed down her irritated nerves, she thought back to what she and Naruto had talked about before his team departed.

_-Flashback (Chap. 7)-_

_After Hinata had changed into her ANBU uniform and told Kaida everything she needed to know about to care for the babies, they had arrived back at the apartment. Kiba, in his own ANBU gear, was sleeping along the couch as he rested his head in Ino's lap, who was combing through his wild hair unconsciously. Shikamaru, also in his uniform, was lying on the couch across from them, facing the window as he watched the sunset. Quietly, Kaida grabbed Naruto's hand and stalked into their room. At the corner connecting the kitchen to the 'meeting room', Akamaru slept soundlessly._

_Silently, Naruto shut the door behind him before turning to the petite redhead, who was facing their bed with a softened expression and a small smile. Glancing in her line of vision, cerulean tinted eyes sparkled at the image of Sasuke with his arms around his children as they all slept soundlessly._

_Coming back into reality, Kaida sighed, stealing the attention of the taller of the two. "I just don't know what to do about them..."_

_Naruto rolled his eyes playfully as he grasped her hand, pulling her body to his. "It's okay. All we have to do is steer them into each other's arms. How hard could it be?" He reassured gently._

_"I'm not so sure your 'plan', or whatever you'd like to call it, will work..."_

_"You're just too negative! It's foolproof!"_

_"The fool himself thought of it..."_

_Rolling his eyes once again, Naruto sighed seriously. "All you have to do is your part and I'll do mine. They should be able to talk like adults."_

_"Well, I don't know Sasuke as well as you do. How am I going to talk him into pursing Hinata again? Why don't we switch?"_

_"I told you, it's easier for me to talk to Hinata since...well...You can be a bitc-"_

_"Okay, okay! Fine!"_

_-End-_

Holding up the newly changed Tsukuyomi, Sasuke glared at his redheaded house guard. "What next?"

As she snatched the tired child away from its father, Kaida patted lightly on the little girl's back. "Now that they've ate, burped and changed, they should be tired and fall asleep easily."

She stood from the ground with Tsukuyomi nodding off on her shoulder and placed the child down on the master bed next to her sister. In a matter of seconds, both of the tired twins were fast asleep. Kaida threw a blanket over them while Sasuke disposed of the 'evidence', in his words. Closing the room door softly behind her, the redhead sat in the seat across from the distressed Uchiha. Sasuke had his head resting on his forearms, his shoulders tensed as he sat up and ran a long hand through his hair.

"When I was younger, about two or three..." The older-teen started after her palm came to support her head, long blood-colored hair flowing over the edge of the table. "I was taken from this village and sold to be a guard for a royal family, the Kogane. They taught me how to fight in ruthless ways and if I didn't comply, I would be tortured." Looking up, lackluster green eyes stared back at endless pitch darkness. "But, as the rebel child I was, I refused to fight and broke countless rules faster than they could breathe," She smirked. "But, breaking rules meant suffering the consequences."

"What was the punishment?" Sasuke asked, interested only in the tainted details, no matter how bloody.

Twirling a lock of pin-straight hair into a curl, Kaida stared blankly at the Uchiha. "It was very similar to your clans Tsukuyomi Jutsu, of which your daughter was named after."

Sasuke stayed indifferent to this fact but on the inside, he was very confused. "Why are you telling me your life story anyway?"

White teeth twinkled at him, "Because at the end of this, you will figure everything out." She waved her hand in the air, "Anyway, the first time they put me in lock down, they tried to break me with a Genjutsu like the Tsukuyomi. But, they hadn't known what I was capable of..." Her voice trailed off, "I didn't know what I was capable of. With concentration, time, practice and patience, I was able to counter the Genjutsu and place it on them. It was sort of like your brother's Kyouten Chiten, Mirror Heaven and Earth Change."

Noticing dark eyes widened, a slim hand stopped Sasuke from saying anything. "I am in no way related to the Uchiha. If anything, I'm the complete opposite by blood. It might be somehow different from your clans' jutsu, but it has the same exact outcome. I used that same jutsu to escape at the age of fourteen, and have been a fugitive in the Land of Snow ever since. That is, until almost three years ago..."

Anxiously, Sasuke searched her pale face for something to come by for clues to the next part, but nothing crossed threw her poker face. "What happened three years ago?"

"I met a very special person and she answered a question I will always remember."

_-Flashback!-_

_"Put the kunai down. This isn't the way to end it."_

_A sickly pale hand continued to tremble as skinny fingers tightened around the hilt as the soft voice carried with the wind, along with glistening brown thread of hair. Looking down into the endless lake, lifeless green eyes turned to the side, watching the young teenage girl hold out her hand for the kunai with an almost disappointed look on her breathtakingly beautiful face. _

_"What was there to end in the first place?" The suicidal brunett sobbed through silent tears as she turned fully around to face the pearl eyed and midnight-hair girl. "My life was gone the day I was taken a-away from my village!" She dropped to her knees, her unnaturally thin legs failing to keep her up as gravity weighed her down. "I...I have no-nothing..." The blade slipped from Kaida's grasp, only to be grabbed by Hinata. _

_Sparkling pearls hardened and at the same time, softened. "You're still living, so that must be a sign." With a flick of her wrist, the kunai flew into the water and sank to the bottom. _

_Hinata came to her knees, not really caring if she got her white gown dirty as Kaida sobbed loudly into her hands. Brushing back the wavy copper color hair which caressed the ground even more so than it did when she was standing of the older girl; Hinata gathered Kaida into her arms and made her way back to the house._

_A whole day later, the brown haired stranger awoke to the sitting back of a teen around her age that was looking up to a very tall and dark male. They seemed to be arguing about something. Just then, the girl stood, her black hair flying in the back of her as she thrashed her head in a long rant. He smirked. _

_Slowly and unnoticed to the yelling female, the boy advanced to her and when he was almost towering over her, he mumbled sheepishly, "Shut up." And captured her lips with his. After a few seconds, her shock wore off and she relaxed. He took this as a sign to continue and held her in place with long fingers on the back of her head. _

_A smile spread over the brown haired girl's chapped lips. Just as she was about to say something really sarcastic to ruin the couple's mushy moment, the onyx eyed boy broke away from the dazed teen mother. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I love you." Then he was gone. _

_"Oh Sasuke..." the girl regretfully whispered to herself. _

_Kaida became very confused. Wasn't she supposed to be happy? The guy looked like her boyfriend or someone whom she was romantically involved with shouldn't she be happy? Bubbling with excitement? Yelling joyfully and telling the world of her love? What's wrong with her?_

'Sasuke? **Uchiha** Sasuke?'_ Who was this anyway? And how did they come to have a romantic relationship in the first place? That was Sasuke -frickin'- Uchiha, for gods' sake! Even she, the slaved and encaged girl for most of her childhood, knew about the Uchihas and their unfortunate end._

_"Wh-...Who are you?" Her voice cracked slightly as tried to sit up from the bed, and ended up winching and lying back down._

_Turning back to what she had originally came into the room for, Hinata knelled down next to her and smiled. "You shouldn't talk a lot. My name's Hinata Uchi-...Hinata."_

_That was all that was said until later that day when Kaida noticed that Hinata would constantly clutch right by her heart, if she knew what she was doing or not. The chestnut-haired teen asked a simple question: "Why...is our hearts on the left side of our chests'?"_

_Kaida, being the rascal she was at a young age, as always wondered about that. Everything else outside the normal human body is symmetrical. Shouldn't it be in the center?_

_Standing and taking the tray of empty bowls with her, the teen answered simply, When you hug someone you love, their heart beats right next to yours...in symmetry."_

_-End-_

Sasuke silently knotted his eyebrows together in deep thought. He thought about everything that Kaida told him and how in the seven hells did it apply to him...

So far, he came up with nothing.

That was her? That brunette, sickly-looking skin and bones in the spare room of the hide-out was _Kaida_? He just hoped and prayed she didn't hear anything she didn't need to.

A few minutes went by as Kaida's frown and narrowed eyes turned to the kitchen. "I was there...when you told her that you loved her."

Damnit, she did hear.

"Remind her that you still love her. Tell her she's needed, that she's wanted. That you want her. That you need her..." The redhead paused slightly, biting her lip as she held back tears of what she remembered from what Hinata had told her when they bounding while she was recovering.

"Love her again, Sasuke."

And to Senju Kaida's amazement, Uchiha Sasuke...

Stood up and left the apartment.

* * *

Ooooooohhhh~! Dramatic! lol{: I'm such a tease, I know!

The next chapter will be with Hinata, Naruto and their disussion...It will be A LOT different than this! ahaha! Yeah..can you tell that I still have my idiotic writer's block? Ughh I hate it so much! D:

It's okay though! SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER! :D


End file.
